Ski pole handles of the type mentioned generally comprise a tubular body composed of a plastic or synthetic resin material which is fitted onto the tubular ski pole at the upper end thereof. For economical reasons, the handles of a particular line of ski poles can all be identical in spite of the fact that the hands of the skier who may be using them are of different size and even of different contours in a highly variable manner. A handle which is comfortable for one skier may be gripped only in an awkward manner by another skier.
In some cases this problem has been recognized and the solution has been to provide a line of ski poles which differ not only as to their length but also with respect to the dimensions of their handles.
This, of course, may not completely solve the problem because it certainly is not economical to provide all handle sizes for each manufactured ski pole length. Furthermore, when a series of handles of different sizes must be provided, the fabrication costs for the ski pole line increase significantly, particularly because of the high capital cost of separately molding for all of the different sizes of handles. It is also a disadvantage for the commercialization of the ski poles since the retailer or distributor must stock the large variety.